The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a display control apparatus, and a display control method and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus that processes content including a voice.
In the related art, a method of extracting only partial content considered as interesting content from a content group by considering and analogizing the tastes of users and reproducing the content has been known. In a method of identifying a portion of content by which all people are amused, an amount of content to be extracted decreases. For this reason, it is necessary to make up for the insufficient content to use the content for a slide show. When the tastes of the users are considered, how to construct a database to identify the tastes of the users causes a problem.
For example, technology for automatically generating a chapter from content including speeches and reproducing the chapter has been suggested in WO2009/025155. According to this technology, a lump of a voice is determined from waveform analysis of a sound, a chapter jump is executed in a lump unit of the voice, and content is viewed. Further, technology for automatically determining an editing point from sound analysis has been suggested in JP H10-84526A. According to this technology, when a silent section is continued for a constant time, the silent section is stored as an editing point and cut editing is performed at the time of the following editing.